


in our prime.

by bysonsee



Category: GOT7
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bysonsee/pseuds/bysonsee
Summary: in which jinyoung is tired and thinks he's a genius.





	in our prime.

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted to tumblr (minyeezy.tumblr.com)

> “Why don’t you pull over and let me drive for a while?” you suggested, looking at the boy behind the wheel who was trying his hardest to stay awake. Every once and a while he would jerk back to the center of the road when he caught himself dozing off. 

“I’m good, I just need to stay awake. Can you hand me an energy drink?” he said glancing at you for a split second before trying to focus his vision back on the road. He had insisted that if he had to drive during the road trip that there had to be snacks and energy drinks, claiming he was having his “cheat days”.

“Jinyoung you’ve drunk four in the last two and a half hours! I’ll give you some water but you don’t need another energy drink,” he dramatically sighed and pouted at your determination and attempted to reach in the backseat to get one himself. 

With one hand on the wheel and a pair of fatigued eyes not fully focused on what’s in front of him, he veered out of his lane even worse than before. Grabbing his arm and forcing his attention back to the front part of the vehicle rather than the back, you looked at him as if he were a madman.

“Are you trying to get us killed?!“ you sneered. You tried to keep up an angry facade but even you were too tired. Slumping back into his seat, his eyes centered back on the road but his mind was elsewhere. 

Quietness ensued and your drowsiness was beginning to get the better of you. That was until you felt the car make a harsh stop, hurling you forward. If it wasn’t for your seat belt locking you were sure you would have hit your head on something. Once your head hit the seat’s headrest you turned to look at the cause of the sudden halt.

“I have an idea,” Jinyoung said, wide-eyed. Remembering that the car was still in the middle of a road, he slowly let his foot press back down on the gas pedal, pulling the car to its second rest on the side of the road out of the way of traffic. Once parked, he briskly undid his seat belt and leaned over the center connecting his lips with yours.

Despite both of your weariness, the kiss was filled with adrenaline and liveliness. All he needed now was your consent and when he felt you kiss back with as much intensity as he was he knew he was in the clear. 

“Get in the back,” he instructed. In a rush you unfastened your seat belt and climbed your way through the front seats into the back, Jinyoung following closely behind you and you began to chuckle at how ‘ _teenager-esque_ ’ the setting was.

“Is this funny to you?” he asked. Gripping your shoulders, he pushed you down so that your back was completely flat against the leather seat. Albeit the cramped position was uncomfortable, the urgency of the setting was admittedly hot.

“Not at all,” you nonchalantly replied. You wrapped your arms completely around his neck, overlapping them over each other and pulled him down towards you to attach your lips again. The action was not romantic or sensual. It was feverish and hectic. 

His hands went to the thin straps of your tank top pulling them down over your shoulders exposing the bra you were wearing. He sat up as far as the constricting car roof would let him and hastily removed his own shirt. His lips began traveling down your throat sucking a bruised trail along the way. 

The last layer of fabric that was covering your breasts was ripped off in a hurry by the man above you. His lips moving from your collarbone to your nipple and encasing the left one in his mouth. You arched up into him at the stimulation. Your thigh raised to gently rub against his crotch and you smirked when you felt the arousal that was already building in him.

Sitting back up again, he reached down to untie the drawstring on his pants and you took it as a silent sign to remove the rest of your clothes as well. Jinyoung didn’t wait for you to remove your panties as he pushed you back down on the seat leaving you completely at his will. You noticed that he was now fully bare and the only clothes separating the two of you was your underwear and your shirt now bunched around your abdomen.

Right when he began to push in, you remembered that in your passion you had forgotten what was probably the most important part of sex.

“We can’t, we don’t have a condom,” you interrupted. He stopped where he was and left out a groan, one filled with anger and frustration. 

"I’ll pull out I promise, god, I promise. Just please,  _please_ ,” he begged. His head was already sitting comfortable inside your entrance so all you did was lift your hips up, feeling your walls fully encase him. His full weight collapsed on you for a split second before Jinyoung regained himself and lifted himself back up on his forearms. 

The moans of the two of you filled the space and you were sure that the car was moving by the force he was using. His primal instincts had taken over him and the tips of his fingers were digging into any part of you that they could reach. His eyes were screwed tightly shut and the veins in his neck strained against the skin constricting them. His lips were pressed together appearing thinner than usual and he was dead set on chasing his release. 

The stench of sweat and deodorant filled your nose and you swore that there was nothing sweeter. Perspiration coated your entire bodies sticking you against each other.The sight above you was lewd and arousing and you loved every inch of it. You couldn’t drink up enough of him and you soon found yourself rocking your lower body up to meet his, the new friction making both of you let out moans loud enough to make anyone passing by the car worry.

You could feel yourself squeezing and unsqueezing around him, eliciting even more sinful moans from him. You tried to hold your own orgasm back, desperately wanting to see how long he could sustain himself.

“ _God_  just come already,” he pleaded and with that, you came with a moan that would stay in his mind for a while. After he was sure that you were done he pulled out of you, speedily tugging at his length until ribbons of translucent white were fired upon you. 

When he came down from his high, you noticed that the arms on either side of your head were a bit wobbly. He managed to pull himself through and sit up on his knees between your legs, admiring his pièce de résistance. He grabbed his shirt that was tossed aside minutes earlier and wiped it over your stomach, cleaning you to the best of his ability. 

The heavy breathing coming from both of your lungs was the only noise in the space. He tenderly grabbed both of your hands and pulled you up to eye level with him. Placing a light kiss to your lips and both of your cheeks, he supported your limp body so that you wouldn’t fall over. You were now even more lethargic than before although he seemed perkier.

“Are you still tired?”

_“Not at all.”_

 


End file.
